


Holding Hands

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frightened hand holding leads to two blushing nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

They had been travelling through the ruins of Boston when the air became uncomfortably still. Sabine suddenly stopped in her tracks; it unsettled her that she couldn’t hear even the slightest scurrying of an irradiated rodent’s feet. Her eyes scanned the area carefully looking for any sign of trouble.

MacCready just watched her and wondered what exactly had gotten her all worked up. It’s not that unusual for things to get this silent out in the Commonwealth. Although the lack of distant gunfire was slightly alarming.

“It’s quiet,” Sabine said softly.

A smile started to form on MacCready’s face when he spoke, “Too quiet.”

He started to chuckle when Sabine quickly shushed him. She knew something wasn’t quite right. She could feel it.

MacCready opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard what sounded like large footsteps coming from a nearby alleyway. His heartbeat started to quicken a bit; maybe she was right to be cautious.

Sabine felt the skin prick up on the back of her neck when the footsteps were followed by the hair-raising growl of a deathclaw. She grasped MacCready’s hand and turned to run. He didn’t need anything more than that to get his ass moving.

Following Sabine’s lead, they ran through alleyways and squeezed between debris in an effort to throw off their pursuer. The deathclaw’s footsteps could be heard pounding behind them no matter what they did. So when they rounded a corner, breaking the deathclaw’s line of sight, MacCready pulled her into a nearby dumpster. Once he’d closed the lid he held a finger up to his mouth and shortly after, they heard it pass by. The pair decided to wait in the dumpster for a while to ensure the deathclaw was really out of the vicinity. 

It wasn’t until they had been sitting in the rather rotten smelling dumpster for several long minutes that MacCready noticed how close they were to each other. He could clearly see every scar and freckle that marked her face. Her absolutely stunning face. His face felt hot with a blush when that thought crossed his mind and was suddenly glad they were in a darkened dumpster. Sabine turned her head to face him and he dropped his gaze quickly in an effort to not be caught staring. It was then when he realized that her hand was still delicately entwined with his. His cheeks got even hotter upon this realization. MacCready started to get so flustered that he almost didn’t realize that Sabine had spoken.

“What?” he asked feeling slightly embarrassed. 

She smiled warmly, “I asked you if you thought it was gone.”

Her smile made him melt and caused him to get even more flustered. It was all he could do to nod yes.

Sabine slowly stood up and creaked the dumpster’s lid open. She quickly looked around, making sure it was safe, and motioned for MacCready to get up. She climbed out first and helped him do the same, still holding onto his hand tightly.

“I suppose I can give this back to you now,” she said when they were both finally out of the dumpster.

“You don’t have to,” he replied impulsively. 

He immediately felt stupid for saying that and was about to apologize when Sabine blushed and lightly squeezed his hand.

“Sounds good to me,” she remarked with another one of her sweet smiles spreading across her face. It was MacCready’s turn to blush. Again.


End file.
